


Kitchen Confidential

by fembuck



Category: The Hollows
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Femslash, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy comes home from a run, and she is riled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Confidential

I gasped and lifted my hands, quickly bracing them against the wall.Ivy’s fingers were on my thighs, drawing my short skirt up my legs roughly, and when she had the tight material bunched at my hips I shifted my stance, spreading my legs for her.

I felt her lips on the back of my neck, kissing the skin she could find there above the collar of my shirt.Her hands were on my stocking, and I sighed, momentary irritated, as I realized that she was about to ruin another pair of stocking (and probably panties too) by ripping them off of me.

Ivy’s lips ran over the material of my shirt, her kisses heated and imprecise.She wanted her lips on me, but there was a limited amount of skin available to her so she made do the best she could.There was of course the patch of skin on the other side of my neck, the demon scared side of my neck, but we tried to avoid manipulating that as much as possible.

I groaned when her fingers slipped inside of me.The motion was quick and well practiced and immediately Ivy began to pump into me with long, hard strokes.

She wasn’t in the mood for foreplay this time, but I had known that when I ended up with my hands braced against the wall.I didn’t mind though, I liked it when she was like this and I was more than ready to take her.She had gotten back from a run about ten minutes before and after dumping her gear by the kitchen table she had begun to pace.Her dark eyes never left mine as she roamed, and I knew what was going to happen. I’d seen her like this numerous times before.She wanted me and was trying to gather enough control to take me safely. I turned my back to her and continued to prepare the amulets I had been working on before she got back home, but I was very aware of her as she paced and I was wet before she even touched me.

My reaction to the promise in her gaze would have embarrassed me if I wasn’t so used to it by now.I had spent so long denying my attraction to Ivy, that it awed me somewhat how viscerally I craved her body now that I had finally admitted that I desired her.Where I had once turned my eyes from her to avoid staring, I now openly ogled her, my eyes drifting to her breasts, staring at her chest as she spoke to me.I stared at her fingers over meals, my breath shallow as I imagined those slim, tapered fingers inside of me doing terribly wonderful things to me.Her gaze on me often got me hot enough to ruin panties, and when she actually put her hands on me …

I groaned at the thought, and pushed myself back into Ivy, whimpering as she tightened her hold around my waist and began to pump more quickly.

“You feel so good,” Ivy whispered, her lips brushing the shell of my ear as she spoke.I shuddered against her and moaned.

 _She’s going to talk_ , I thought deliriously, _she’s going to talk_.I loved it when Ivy talked to me during sex.Her darkly sexy, silken voice was enough to send chills through me, and when combined with the things that she actually said, well, I melted in her mouth and in her hands.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.My mark had red-hair and was fond of tight little skirts … like, a little witch I know,” Ivy purred, curving her fingers as she entered me again, the motion and her words making my hips buck.It used to piss me off when she called me ‘little witch’, but she had stopped doing it casually and only used the nickname now when we were having sex and the sound of it now sent an electric current of excitement through me.“I had to watch her walk around _all day_.It made me miss you so much, dear heart.It made me want you so badly.”

She bit the lobe of my ear and I tensed, but no pain accompanied the clamp of her teeth and I knew that she hadn’t bitten me hard enough to draw blood.

“I love my bike, but I wished I had a car today,” Ivy said punctuating the last word with a firm, hard stroke.“If no one could have seen me, I would have had my hand in my pants half of the day.I couldn’t stop imagining your wicked little fingers _fucking me_ ,” she groaned, grinding against my ass for a moment, drawing a painfully excited moan from me.“I spent the entire fucking afternoon _squirming_ on my bike …dripping _._ ”I shivered and groaned in sympathy, becoming more moist myself as I imagined Ivy swollen and wet, needing my tongue but unable to find relief.“When I had to follow her, when I started up the bike, my god Rachel,” my name was nothing more than a breath of air on her lips.“I almost came from the pleasure of it suddenly _vibrating_ beneath me.I think I may have … just a bit.”

“Ivy,” I panted.My brain was no longer capable of high level thinking.“Ivy,” I panted again, repeating the only word that meant anything to me at that point in time.I was so wet I could hear her fingers moving inside of me, and god it turned me on.It turned me on so much.

“No, _Ivy’s_ ,” she said possessively, stroking her thumb over my clit as she spoke, claiming my sex and my pleasure as her own.Despite myself I shuddered in pleasure at her domineering tone.It made me uncomfortable when she talked like that.I didn’t like the idea of being possessed, the idea of belonging to anyone or anything.I found it repugnant, at least on a conscious level.My subconscious had other ideas however, and it responded beautifully when she said things like that.My subconscious made my body buck and twist into her, silently begging her to take more.I couldn’t deny that sexually it excited me, even if my brain told me that it shouldn’t.

I felt Ivy’s teeth against the thin material of my shirt, scraping along my shoulder feverishly, occasionally nipping at me though my shirt.I tensed up, and Ivy felt it and for a moment neither of us moved.

Ivy sighed, and moved to rest her forehead against my shoulder instead of nipping at it with her teeth and I relaxed.

She had promised not to bite me when we had first embarked on a sexual relationship together, and I knew that she would try to keep that promise.It made me nervous when she started to lay too many love-nips upon my skin, however.Her desire for blood during sex was very strong, and I didn’t want her to tempt fate.

“I told you I wouldn’t,” she murmured softly, the gray silk of her voice momentarily turning to steel.

She had accepted my condition that there was to be no blood shared between us, but I knew that she didn’t like it.It was a sore spot between us.I knew that my fear of sharing blood hurt and offended her, but my concern was too great to be overlooked.Ivy said that if I became her scion she would not control me; that I would still be free and autonomous, and I believed that she meant it.But I was still to terrified to by the idea to consent.The fact that she _could_ control me if she wanted to was too much for me to deal with.I didn’t like the idea of my free-will being a gift that she had granted me.

“I know,” I panted apologetically.Her fingers were still moving inside of me, but her pace had slowed.Her hurt had momentarily distracted her from what she was doing.“I’m sorry,” I sighed, and I knew there was a pained quality to my voice that told her I was apologizing for more than tensing up on her a minute before.

She kissed the back of my neck, accepting my apology, and her fingers picked up speed again.I closed my eyes and gave myself over to the sensations she was producing inside of me, a long hiss escaping from my lips when her long, questing fingers brushed against the spongy tissue inside of me, taking my breath away.

My knees went weak, but Ivy braced her arm me more securely and held me up.

“Time to turn on the sprinkler,” Ivy’s voice was a low purr and the vibration from it travel from my ear through the rest of my body until it was pulsing against my clit.

 _Turn on the sprinkler_ , I thought shuddering with pleasure.I could feel my orgasm building from deep within my body, and I suspected that Ivy’s prediction might be right on the mark.

Ivy curled her body around mine, wrapping me in her warmth.She pressed inside of me again, her fingers scraping roughly against that delicious spongy spot that made colours dance before eyes and my fingers clawed at the wall, trying and failing to find purchase against the smooth surface.I knew that I wouldn’t fall, that Ivy would hold me up, but I still wanted something to ground myself when ecstasy tore through me, which would be any second if the blinding waves of pleasure rolling through me were any indication.

“I…” I gasped, my eyes widening as my hips jerked quickly, bucking onto her hand frantically, trying to draw her fingers in deeper.“Vy,” I groaned a moment later.And then my eyes clamped shut and I was coming, powerful spasms wracking my body as warm, spurts of viscous fluid erupted from deep inside of me, hitting Ivy’s hand and the wall in front of me.

The sprinkler was on.

 _Swell_ , I thought moaning with pleasure.

When I became aware of my surroundings again, I was lying in Ivy’s lap on the floor.One of her arms was wrapped securely around me while the other gently petted my hair, and I sighed, snuggling against her contently, even as I idly wondered if she was leaning against the wet spot I had left on the wall.

I leaned forward, pressing my lips against her throat, enjoying the soft sigh she made before I kissed my way up to her jaw.

“Lips,” I said, still too weak and jittery to lift my hand to direct her lips towards mine.

She smiled, a small chuckle escaping her lips, and then she complied with my request and leaned down, kissing me tenderly.

When we broke apart, my still shallow breathing not allowing us to kiss for as long as I would have liked, I reached for the hand she had wrapped around my waist and unfurled it so that I could hold it in my hand.Weakly, I lifted her hand to my lips, kissing the tips of her fingers.My scent and some wetness lingered on them and a little thrill went through me at the reminder of what those fingers had just been doing.Tenderness and affection won out over renewed lust at that moment however, and I shifted my lips to press a kiss to her palm.

“I love you,” I said squeezing her hand in my own as I tilted my head up to look at her, not shying away from the intimacy of her gaze.I knew my reticence to being bitten hurt her, but my reluctance didn’t mean that I didn’t love her.It didn’t mean that I didn’t think of world of her, and need her more than I had needed anyone or anything else in my life, and I wanted her to know that. “I know that you want to … and that I … and, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.It doesn’t mean that I don’t …I love you.I love you so much,” I continued my emotional babbling mortifying me, my embarrassment only deepening when tears began to stream from eyes.“Don’t leave me,” I whispered, the words surprising me as much as they did Ivy, if her widening eyes were any indication.

I couldn’t blame her for being surprised.My sudden bout of emotional insecurity had come from nowhere, as usual.There seemed to be no real rhyme of reason to it, every once in a while I would just get possessed by this terrible fear that she was going to leave me.I knew that I was difficult to work with, let alone live with, and I had never been able to keep a significant other around for very long.Well, actually they had mostly been insignificant others, but I still couldn’t keep them around, and I was terrified that I would drive Ivy away as well.I knew how much she wanted my blood, and I was constantly afraid that keeping it from her would one day drive her from my arms, and the church and my life, and that fear manifested itself in the most embarrassing ways at the most embarrassing times.

Ivy wrapped her arms around me and buried her nose in my hair, simply holding me for a moment before she kissed my forehead and then pulled back enough to be able to see my face.

“I love you too, Rachel,” she said, her voice soft but firm.Her gaze never wavered, and I found my breath coming easier with that definite response.“I understand your fear,” she continued, her eyes going distant for a moment and then dropping away from mine.I squeezed her hands, trying to comfort her, knowing that she was remembering Piscary’s voice in her head.“You’re my sanity, Rachel,” Ivy said meeting my eyes once more.“You are everything that’s beautiful in the world, and at times the only thing that has kept me in it,” she whispered, her voice shaking as she pressed her forehead against mine.“As long as there is life in my body, I will _never_ leave you.Never.”

Having recovered my breath and most of my strength, I lifted my hand to face and stroked her cheek.My chest ached with love for her, and I thought that I might begin to cry.No embarrassment accompanied the thought of doing so this time, however.How could I not be moved to tears by her?

“Kiss me,” I said softly.

“Forever,” she breathed out, and then her lips were on mine and it was good.

“Oh, for the love of Tink!You both have bedrooms!Use one.There are children around here!”

I looked up to see Jenks hovering near the back door.He was far enough away that it was hard for me to make out his figure in detail, but I thought that he had his arms crossed and I was sure that he was glaring at us and possibly shaking his head.

I didn’t move from where I was.Jenks had once seen us in the sanctuary, Ivy’s head between my legs as I lay back on her piano, so to say that Jenks had flown in on Ivy and me in more compromising positions before was a bit of understatement.At least this time I was almost fully clothed, and all of my private bits were covered up.

“You two should be ashamed of yourselves!Ashamed!”

I dropped my head down.I was kind of ashamed.It was true that Jenks’ family spent most of their time in the garden, but the kids did often fly into the house and we had promised to try and keep our ‘activities’ out of the public areas, namely the kitchen and the living room, which were the parts of the church the children tended to favor.Most of the time, Ivy and I were able to keep that promise, but every once in a while, a mood would come over Ivy and I was powerless to resist when her lips were on me and her hand was between my legs.I was weak, and she was very, very … very good.

“It was her fault,” I said pointing at Ivy.“Pheromones,” I added, shrugging helplessly.

“Nice, Rachel,” Ivy sighed behind me, shaking her head faintly.“I can always count on you in a pinch,” she continued, the touch of amusement in her voice soothing her otherwise wary tone.

I smiled sweetly at her, and then leaned up to kiss her softly on the lips.

“… up again, right in front of me, like I’m not even here.I just said … and they go and … no respect,” Jenks was muttering when I pulled back from Ivy’s lips and lazily tilted my head in his direction once more.“…pix their naked asses, won’t be so easy to ignore then … nothing to do with pheromones, just horny all the time … _there are children about!_ Possibly,” he added since no pixie children had actually come into the kitchen.

“Oh, get off it Jenks,” I said glaring at him.“The kids are Keasley’s, and the older ones are over working my mom’s garden,” I said pointing at him.Ivy and I probably _shouldn’t_ have done it in the kitchen, but I knew that his children weren’t around and therefore weren’t going to be scared by walking in on Ivy and I _in flagrante delicto_.“Also, I know what you and Matalina were up to before you flew in here, so shove it!”

Jenks zoomed closer, coming to a stop just in front of my face, his hand extended as he pointed a finger at me.

“How did you know?” His posture was aggressive, but his tone was petulant.He liked making fun of us and I had ruined his good time.

“I didn’t until you just confirmed it.But with thirty kids it’s pretty obvious how you two spend whatever free time you have,” I replied smiling widely.Jenks was, apparently, a stallion in bed, and I wouldn’t let him make fun of Ivy taking care of me as well as he took care of his wife.

“Yeah, well …” He apparently couldn’t think of anything to follow that up with however, since he merely folded his arms again and glared at us.

Ivy chuckled behind me, and as Jenks’ wings flashed, different colours swirling through them, I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing too.He was the picture of impotent indignation floating there in front of us, and if it wouldn’t have crushed him I would have tried to pinch his cheeks.As it was, Ivy tucked her head into my neck to hide her face, her body shaking silent with laughter, and I was pretty sure that Jenks got what we thought of his response.

“Jenks,” I said, my voice breathier that I would have liked.Ivy hadn’t meant to, but she had tucked her face into my neck just above my demon scar, and her warm breath on it was beginning to do wonderful things to my body.“We’re sorry,” I began, as a warm breath of air caressed by scar, compelling me to stop talking for a second.Another breath followed, and I realized that Ivy was doing it on purpose now.She had felt the renewed desire in my body when she stimulated my scar by accident, and she was trying to get me worked up again.“We’ll be more careful,” I sighed, seeing Jenks’ eyes narrow as he shifted his gaze between Ivy and I, his eyes widening a little as he realized what was going on.“Now leave,” I said no longer pretending now that he had figured it out, “so that I can get Ivy to her room before I rip off her clothes and ravage her.”

Jenks snorted as Ivy’s arm wrapped around my waist once more and her lips brushed against my throat.

“I think Ivy’s got other plans,” he declared in a sing-song voice, a smile spreading across his lips as his wings fluttered excitedly.“See you tomorrow … if you can walk properly,” he added laughing before he headed towards the back door.

“That was only one time! And … I’d hurt my leg on a run before!” I called after him indignantly.“Stop that!” I said a moment later, using my indoor voice now as I slapped Ivy’s hand.She was drawing it up my leg, towards the apex of my thighs, and it was distracting me from my irritation with Jenks.I really had hurt my leg on a run.The marathon sex session I’d had with Ivy later that night certainly hadn’t helped the pulled muscle any, but it wasn’t like Ivy had broken me or anything!

Ivy made a soft sound in her throat, and I focused on her to see a small pout on her perfect pink lips.My irritation with Jenks and his teasing instantly faded away, and I leaned up to kiss her, happily losing myself in the caress.

“It’s my turn,” I whispered when we separated, my fingers brushing lightly over her breasts as I spoke.Ivy breathed in deeply, and I smiled, brushing her breast again.She had been gentle holding me, but I knew from her relative silence during my conversation with Jenks that she was distracted by her as yet unsatisfied arousal.It wouldn’t take long to get her off the first time in the mood she was in, and I considered taking her on the floor, just to spite Jenks, but eventually I decided against it.I wanted a bed and Ivy naked on it.“Just find me a bed.”

I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, Ivy was standing and I was being cradled in her arms as she moved quickly towards the living quarters of the church.I smiled.She could be so dashing sometimes.It made me want to do very naughty things to her.

“Yip yip,” I muttered, slapping her thigh and the side of her ass as she walked, spurring her to move faster.

She looked down at me with a glare, and I smiled brightly up at her.

“When it’s my turn again, you’re gonna get it good,” Ivy murmured, but pleasure coated her tone and I knew that she had enjoyed the slap I had given her.Ivy wasn’t exactly submissive, in fact most of the time she was the polar opposite, but every once in a while she didn’t mind it when I took a firm hand with her.In fact, the firmer the hand, the more she seemed to enjoy it.

“Mm,” I moaned wrapping my arms around her neck, kissing her sweetly on the cheek as she kicked the door open to her room.I approved of her choice.Her bed was much bigger than mine, and we would need to space.“I look forward to it.”

And with that we continued on our way to her bedroom, where nobody would have to worry about the children.

The End

.


End file.
